Creator
Sets {{Scroll| Creator 2001 Racer Sea Helicopter Ship Aeroplane 2002 Creator Bucket Small Creator Bucket 2003 * X-Large Grey Baseplate * 4014 Creator Exclusive Fun and Adventure Advent Calendar Create Your Dreams Build and Imagine World of Bricks Build with Bricks Bucket 2005 *Chromika Trial Size Bag *XXL 2000 Tube *Build Your Own House *Create and Imagine |4105 |Red Brick Bucket |2002 |500 |None |- |4105 |50th Anniversary Bucket |2005 |500 |None |- |4106 |Creator Bucket |2002 |500 |None |- |4107 |Build Your Dreams |2002 |1000 |None |- |4113 |Brick Adventures |2001 |124 |None |- |4115 |All That Drives Bucket |2001 |165 |1 |- |4116 |Animal Adventures |2001 |209 |2 |- |4117 |Fantastic Flyers and Cool Cars |2001 |257 |2 |- |4118 |Buildings, Mansions and Shops |2001 |361 |3 |- |4119 |Regular and Transparent Bricks |2001 |234 |None |- |4120 |Fun and Cool Transportation |2001 |606 |2 |- |4121 |All Kinds of Animals |2001 |171 |2 |- |4124 |Countdown to the Holidays |2001 |231 |None |- |4171 |Spot and Friends |2001 |53 |None |- |4172 |Tina's House |2001 |43 |1 |- |4173 |Max's Pit Stop |2001 |58 |1 |- |4174 |Max Goes Flying |2001 |172 |1 |- |4175 |Adventures with Max and Tina |2001 |217 |2 |- |4176 |The Race of the Year |2001 |323 |3 |- |4177 |Building Stories with Nana Bird |2001 |373 |3 |- |4179 |Creator Box Set |2002 |500 |None |- |4278 |Large Tub |2003 |1000 |None |- |4279 |Creator Strata Red |2003 |1000 |None |- |4400 |Build With Bricks |2003 |705 |None |- |4405 |Large Creator Bucket |2003 |1305 |None |- |4406 |Buildings |2004 |506 |None |- |4407 |Transportation |2004 |301 |None |- |4408 |Animals |2004 |202 |None |- |4410 |Build and Create |2004 |500 |None |- |4411 |Blue Strata XXL |2004 |1200 |None |- |4412 |Olympia Bucket |2004 |200 |None |- |4414 |Creator Half Tub Blue |2004 |500 |None |- |4421 |Big LEGO Box 1000 |2005 |1000 |None |- |4423 |Handy Box |2005 |800 |None |- |4424 |Advent Calendar |Unreleased (2005) | |None |- |4425 |Better Building More Fun |2004 |2000 |None |- |4496 |Fun with Building Tub |2004 |1000 |None |- |4496 |50th Anniversary Tub |2005 |1000 |None |- |4496 |Fun with Building Tub |2005 |805 |2 |- |4497 |Pretend and Create |2004 |1000 |None |- |4518 |Creator Value Pack |2004 |800 |None |- |4524 |Advent Calendar |2002 | |2 |- |4538 |Special Edition Tub |2004 |200 |None |- |4562 |Creator Box |2004 |400 |None |- |4679 |Bricks and Creations |2004 |1500 |None |- |4679 |Bricks and Creations |2005 |1531 |None |- |4696 |Extra Value Bucket |2004 |400 |None |- |4780 |Bulk Set - 500 bricks |2005 |500 |None |- |4781 |Bulk Set - 300 bricks |2005 |300 |None |- |4782 |Bulk Set - 200 bricks |2005 |200 |None |- |4810 |Blue Bucket |2001 |254 |1 |- |4837 |Mini Trains |2008 |73 |None |- |4838 |Mini Vehicles |2008 |79 |None |- |4891 |Highway Haulers |2006 |209 |None |- |4892 |Prehistoric Power |2006 |380 |None |- |4893 |Revvin' Riders |2006 |360 |None |- |4894 |Mythical Creatures |2006 |588 |None |- |4895 |Motion Power |2006 |611 |None |- |4896 |Roaring Roadsters |2006 |931 |None |- |4906 |Helicopter |2005 |16 |None |- |4915 |Mini Construction |2007 |68 |None |- |4916 |Mini Animals |2007 |77 |None |- |4917 |Mini Robots |2007 |77 |None |- |4918 |Mini Flyers |2007 |78 |None |- |4919 |LEGO Deluxe Tub |2005 |1500 |None |- |4924 |Advent Calendar |2004 |335 |None |- |4939 |Cool Cars |2007 |206 |None |- |4953 |Fast Flyers |2007 |312 |None |- |4954 |Model Town House |2007 |1174 |None |- |4955 |Big Rig |2007 |550 |None |- |4956 |House |2007 |731 |None |- |4957 |Ferris Wheel |2007 |1063 |None |- |4958 |Monster Dino |2007 |792 |None |- |4993 |Cool Convertible |2008 |648 |None |- |4994 |Fierce Creatures |2008 |193 |None |- |4995 |Cargo Copter |2008 |272 |None |- |4996 |Beach House |2008 |552 |None |- |4997 |Transport Ferry |2008 |1279 |None |- |4998 |Stegosaurus |2008 |731 |None |- |5369 |Creator Tub |2005 |700 |None |- |5761 |Mini Digger |2011 |56 |None |- |5762 |Mini Plane |2011 |52 |None |- |5763 |Dune Hopper |2011 |137 |None |- |5764 |Rescue Robot |2011 |149 |None |- |5765 |Transport Truck |2011 |276 |None |- |5766 |Log Cabin |2011 |355 |1 |- |5767 |Cool Cruiser |2011 | |None |- |5770 |Lighthouse Island |2011 |518 |1 |- |5771 |Hillside House |2011 |714 |1 |- |5864 |Mini Helicopter |2010 |52 |None |- |5865 |Mini Dumper |2010 |60 |None |- |5866 |Rotor Rescue |2010 |149 |None |- |5867 |Super Speedster |2010 |278 |None |- |5868 |Ferocious Creatures |2010 |416 |None |- |5891 |Apple Tree House |2010 |539 |None |- |5892 |Sonic Boom |2010 |539 |None |- |5893 |Offroad Power |2010 |1061 |None |- |6162 |Building Fun with LEGO Mosaic |2007 |286 |None |- |6163 |A World of LEGO Mosaic |2007 |598 |None |- |6741 |Mini Jet |2009 |63 |None |- |6742 |Mini Off-Roader |2009 |64 |None |- |6743 |Street Speeder |2009 |165 |None |- |6745 |Propeller Power |2009 |247 |None |- |6747 |Race Rider |2009 |266 |None |- |6751 |Fiery Legend |2009 |479 |None |- |6752 |Fire Rescue |2009 |771 |None |- |6753 |Highway Transport |2009 |1294 |None |- |6754 |Family Home |2009 |976 |None |- |6910 |Mini Sports Car |2012 |70 |None |- |6911 |Mini Fire Rescue |2012 |69 |None |- |6912 |6912 Super Soarer |2012 |130 |None |- |6913 |6913 Blue Roadster |2012 |152 |None |- |6914 |6914 T-Rex |2012 |191 |None |- |7291 |Street Rebel |2012 |196 |None |- |7292 |Propeller Adventures |2012 |241 |None |- |7601 |Go-Kart |2006 | |None |- |7602 |Jeep |2006 |46 |None |- |7603 |Dump Truck |2006 | |None |- |7604 |Triceratops |2006 |34 |None |- |7605 |Stegosaurus |2006 | |None |- |7606 |Frog |2006 |33 |None |- |7607 |Butterfly |2006 | |None |- |7608 |Dolphin |2006 |27 |None |- |7609 |Helicopter |2006 |27 |None |- |7610 |Speedboat |2006 |18 |None |- |7796 |House |2008 |53 |None |- |7797 |Bi-Plane |2008 |37 |None |- |7798 |Stegosaurus |2008 |47 |None |- |7799 |Cargo Copter |2008 |38 |None |- |7803 |Jeep |2009 |38 |None |- |7804 |Lizard |2009 |33 |None |- |7805 |Shark |2009 |44 |None |- |7806 |Truck |2009 | |None |- |7807 |Airliner |2009 | |None |- |7808 |Yellow Airplane |2009 | |None |- |7825 |Creator Bucket |2002 |500 |None |- |7830 |Creator Bucket |2002 |200 |None |- |7831 |Make-Believe Bucket |2002 |200 |None |- |7832 |Creator Bucket |2002 |200 |None |- |7836 |Halloween Creator Small Bucket |2003 |200 |None |- |7837 |Build and Create Bucket |2002 |600 |None |- |7870 |Hans Christian Andersen Bucket |2005 |500 |None |- |7871 |Whale |2007 |31 |None |- |7872 |Animal Set |2007 |57 |None |- |7873 |Aeroplane |2007 |38 |None |- |7875 |Backhoe |2007 |39 |None |- |7876 |Cement Mixer |2007 |44 |None |- |20001 |Batbot |2008 |103 |None |- |20003 |Dino |2008 |102 |None |- |20008 |Tow Truck |2009 |79 |None |- |20011 |Garbage Truck |2009 |74 |None |- |20014 |4x4 Dynamo |2010 |69 |None |- |20015 |Alligator |2010 |89 |None |- |30008 |Snowman |2009 |44 |None |- |30009 |Christmas Tree |2009 | |None |- |30020 |Jet |2010 | |None |- |30021 |Parrot |2010 | |None |- |30022 |Bee |2011 | |None |- |30023 |Lighthouse |2011 | |None |- |30024 |Truck |2011 | |None |- |30025 |Clown Fish |2011 | |None |- |30026 |Panda |2011 | |None |- |30027 |Reindeer |2011 | |None |- |30028 |Wreath |2011 | |None |- |30029 |Pudsey Bear |2011 X-Pod ; Before 2006, X-Pods were part of Designer Sets. |4415 |Auto Pod |2006 |56 |None |- |4416 |Robo Pod |2006 |65 |None |- |4417 |Aero Pod |2006 |60 |None |- |4418 |Dino Pod |2006 |55 |None |} Dacta (Educational Division) |9302 |Creator Community Builders |2004 |1695 |4 |- |9303 |Creator Community Builders |2004 |1180 |4 |- |9304 |Fun Park |2001 | | |- |9306 |Creator Bulk |2003 |610 |None |- |9385 |Sceneries Set |2010 |1214 |None Other releases |4006 |Brick Tricks: Cool Cars |2000 |1 |Book |- |4007 |Brick Tricks: Fantastic Fliers |2000 |1 |Book |- |5700 |LEGO Creator |1998 |1 |Video Game |- |5720 |LEGO Creator Masterpiece |2000 |1 |Video Game |- |5723 |LEGO Creator: Knights' Kingdom |2000 |1 |Video Game |- |5787 |LEGO Creator: Harry Potter |2001 |1 |Video Game |- |5817 |Constructive Creator (Dutch) |2002 |1 |Video Game |- |7383 |Creator Watch |2002 | |LEGO Time |- |7396 |Creator Clock |2002 |9 |LEGO Time |- |14555 |Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets |2002 |1 |Video Game |- |35750 |Backpack Dinosaur |2009 |1 |Bag |- |35757 |Backpack Dinosaur |2009 |1 |Bag |- |35764 |Backpack Dinosaur |2009 |1 |Bag |- |35769 |Lunch Box Dinosaur |2009 |1 |Bag |- |66188 |Creative Building Set |2007 | |Product Collection |- |66208 |Mr. Magorium's Big Book |2007 |324 |Product Collection |- |66373 |Fun Favour Pack |2010 | |Misc. |- |4212659 |Creator Green Photo Frame |2003 | |Photo Frame |- |4250339 |Build a Robot Clock Set |2004 |47 |LEGO Time |- |4250341 |Classic Constructor Watch |2006 |48 |LEGO Time |- |4288396 |Bricks Bedding |2004 | |Bedding |- |4552770 |PVC Stickers |2008 | |Sticker |- |K4916 |Mini Pods Collection |2007 |298 |Product Collection |- |G08553 |Creator Board Game Deluxe |2002 |130 |Board Game |- |G31415 |Builder Xtreme Board Game |2003 |130 |Board Game |- |GA03 |The Race to Build It |1999 |101 |Board Game |- |W341 |Classic Creator Watch |2006 |48 |LEGO Time |- | |The Official LEGO Creator Activity Book |1998